RWBY One Shots
by SlipperyDishpit
Summary: Hello everybody. I am SlipperyDishpit and welcome to my corner of sadness. I (for some reason) enjoy writing very depressing one shots so I thought, why not put them up here so I can cry with other people! I will make a new one every now and again so make sure to Follow/favorite/Review so you can stay updated! Thanks again!
1. A Good Cry

**Hello all! SlipperyDishpit here, and welcome to my first story! Just a one shot for now but if it does well then I might make more. Please take the time to review, anything to improve my writing technique and grammar. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

A lot had happened in that moment, but of course I wasn't thinking. As per usual I was just the stupid, insignificant little girl with pretty hair and a bad temper. But now its all gone. First my useless arm, then my beloved Kitty, and now even Ruby. The one person I thought would never leave my side has left me all alone. So alone.

"Yang? You in there?"

Who the hell is that? Why are they talking to me? So irritating.

"Yang come on. I need to talk to you."

Great. It's dad. What does he want now?

"What do you want now," I say with a hint of disdain in my voice. "can't you see I don't want to talk to you."

Ah shit, here it comes. The look. We all know that look that people give us when we've hurt them. I hate that look. Almost as much as I hate myself for putting it on his face. I know he just wants to help, but I don't want help.

"Yang, you have to get up and on your feet. I want my little bombshell back. Don't you want to go out and help find Ruby? Or Blake? Think about how much she-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT BLAKE," I don't understand why I'm saying this, but it just spills out. "She left me behind! So did Ruby, and so did mom!"

"Y-Yang." He tries to stutter out, but I'm not done yet.

"I have something to tell you. After mom left, I wanted to find her so bad. I wanted to find her so I, I put Ruby in the old wagon and went into the forest to look for her."

When I look at him again, he has a different look on his face. A look of fear. You don't see that very much in parents.

"Why have you never told me this Yang?"

He tries to hold back, I know this because of the new twisted face of anger, but when he grabs my shoulders it hurts like a thousand burning suns. But then the look of sadness shows up again and all I can do is hang my head in shame and start weeping like the weak little girl I am.

"I never told you because it was Qrow that saved us, and I have seen the way you two look at each other after what happened to Summer." Wow, I said it. But now I cant say anything from the tears that threatened to spill over.

"How do you know what happened to Summer?"

"What?" I choke out as I lift my head to see a face of pure unadulterated rage.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO SUMMER!"

I jump slightly and my jaw quivers. He knows he wont get an answer from me anytime soon and storms off. Probably to chop some firewood with his bare hands. But in that moment I realized what I had really wanted since that day. A good cry. All I had felt since the Beacon incident was pure apathy, but now the dam was broken. I cried and cried and cried until my voice was gone and I had passed out. Just what I needed. To feel something again.

Is it weird that that was the best sleep I've had all week? Is it weird that I just wanted a good cry?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my trash! Please leave a review and let me know if you want to see more! P.S I'm open to suggestions!**


	2. It'll Be Okay

**Hello again! SlipperyDishpit here, and for those who saw the first chapter when it was new, sorry for the wait! Also, I'm not making this sequential. Sorry. But, I have more tears for you, this one set in a zombie apocalypse AU. Thanks for staying with me and for those just now joining, Welcome! Anyways, enough with my ranting, lets get some crying in shall we?**

* * *

A group of three, leader down for the count, thinking of a solution to a nasty bite. The Dust virus plagues the world of Remnant with no hope of a cure. The name stems from the lab it escaped from. The Schnee Dust Company.

"It'll be fine right? It's, it's just a scratch...right," cried a pleading Yang, "I mean, it could just be a bug bite. There are plenty of bugs around here."

"Yang. Cut it out," Blake said, trying to reason with the exasperated Yang. "you know what needs to happen."

"NO! Nothing needs to happen. Nothings wrong with her!" Yang said, her eyes quickly shifting from the loving lavender to the fierce fiery red.

"You know that's not true." Stated a broken heiress. After the virus escaped the Schnee Labs in Atlas, the only people who didn't turn against her were the team she had spent her three training years with.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HUH? LOOK AT YOU. Just a pathetic little snob with not a care in the world. YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK UPSET," Yang cried out in pure, unadulterated rage.

"I've already come up with my solution." Weiss said dully as she sat herself down.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Questioned the curious faunus.

"Well, it's what I'm going to do after Ruby-"

"DO NOT. SAY. HER. NAME." Yang blasted across the room, having retreated to the other side to punch some fresh holes in the wall.

"Don't you dare think about suicide Weiss. You may be the Ice Queen but don't leave us like this! Yang wont last much longer after this. I don't want to be alone again!" Blake pulls Weiss into a deep hug with no intention of letting go. She sobs and weeps while Weiss comforts her.

"Hey guys," uttered a raspy voice, "sorry to break up such a touching moment, but I'm about to be off here."

"Don't you say that Rubes. Don't you EVER SAY THAT." Cries Yang who is already supporting the pale and drained figure that was once Ruby Rose.

"Sorry to say Yang," Ruby coughed out, "but that's kinda whats happening at the moment."

"No. You can't. Can't we cut the stuff out? Blake, Weiss go get the suturing kit," They remain still as statues, "What the hell guys! GO! HURRY!" But then, a weak atempt at a slap from their broken leader.

"Shut up Yang."

"Wha-" Another slap.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The team stared with tears running down their faces as their leader put on one last act of bravery.

"Yang, I have known you for many many years. In all these years, I have never seen you more pathetic," She turns her head to Blake and extends her arm. "Give me your weapon," Blake hands it over and Ruby changes Gambol Shroud to its pistol form. Then pushes it to Yang. "Do it. You know it has to be done Yang."

"No, I-I-I can't. You can't ask me to do this Ruby!"

"Give it to me," Says the weeping snow angel. "I'll do it."

"No."

"W-what do you mean no?"

"I mean I asked Yang to do it. I cant feel my arms anymore so I can't really put up a fight about it, but I want Yang to do it." Weiss just nods and steps back, respecting her team leader's decision. Yang looks desperately at Blake.

"Help me. Please Blake! Don't make me do this Ruby! PLEASE! Blake looks away with tears rolling down her face. A defeated Yang looks down to her fading sister.

"I love you Ruby, I don't want you to be one of them, but i can't do it while you're still here. Don't make me."

"It's okay Yang. It'll be okay. I promise," The dying leader turns to her team. "Well, it was a good run you guys. I'm glad I met you all. Lets hear it for Team RWBY. BANSAI!"

"BANSAI!" The three said in unison as their leader collapsed. Lifeless and at peace knowing that her team was there. Everyone broke down in that moment. The facade they laid down broke from under them and they cried together. But they were pulled back from their world of release by the sound they have heard too many times. The sound of the dead. Yang then knew what she must do.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I'm so sorry," She wept as the creature that was once loved by many started crawling towards the girls. "It'll be okay now Ruby. Everything will be okay now. I promise."

And with that, a single shot was fired.

* * *

 **I hope that wasn't too bad, but please review! Anything helps me improve on my technique! Thanks again for checking out my trash!**


	3. The One Love

**Hello again! SlipperyDishpit again. Just a quick heads up, this one isn't very good, at least by my standards. Well, to be fair, by my standards nothing I write is good, but I digress. Out of the chapters I've written so far, this one is my least favorite. Some ladybug at the end so, there's that. Please review, Follow, and Favorite aaaaand, have a nice day!**

* * *

"Why like this? You could have joined us. You could have been good! I believed in you! I needed you! But now here you are. Nothing but a shadow of your former, loving self."

The fight was over. This one at least. The White Fang was dissipating, now with no leader and nobody brave enough to take his place. Only one person loved this man now. The only person who loved him, was the one that had ended him. Team RWBY lie battered but unbroken in the remains of the building that the White Fang had sought refuge in their time of dying, panting unsteady breaths as their auras did their jobs.

The only person who wasn't celebrating the victory was the person who left the final blow. Blake Belladonna.

"Oh Adam. I'm so sorry," lamented the distraught faunus "I should have tried harder, I should have never left. If I could only have been that strong." Behind the crying girl came a familiar blonde bombshell.

"Hey Blake. I'm sorry. I can never understand what you are feeling but-"

"Yang. Stop right there. If you have any idea of how I felt about this man, back off."

Yang stepped back cautiously, then turned to speak with the other two of the oh so familiar team.

"How is she?" Ruby asked quietly, not wanting Blake to hear.

"Not good. She wont even let ME talk to her."

"Well that just wont do!" cried the impatient heiress. "The last time she acted like this you nearly had to knock her out for her to smarten up! You must intervene quickly, I implore you."

"No, I'll go," stated the red reaper. "I'm the leader of Team RWBY and it's my responsibility to look out for the well being of my teammates."

"Thank you sis. This means a lot to all of us." said Yang.

As Ruby began her short trek to the crestfallen Blake, she heard something she has only heard once before, at the Battle of Beacon when Yang lost her arm. She heard Blake crying.

"Blake? Can I stay with you for a little bit?" Ruby said cautiously before approaching the weeping girl. Blake quickly dried her eyes, as she didnt know somebody was watching her break down.

"Sure. If you want." Blake said in a raspy voice, dried out from all of the crying. Ruby sat down next to the lonely kitten and Blake leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder as the crying quickly resumed. Ruby placed one hand gently on the back of Blakes head, pulling her into the crook of her neck, while rubbing her back with the other.

"Shhh, It'll be okay Blake, you always have your team to help you." Blake grabbed the back of Ruby's cloak, never wanting to let her dear friend go.

"Ruby, he left me! The one man I will ever love has left me!"

"I know Blake. I know. I will help you through this, Weiss will help you through this and Yang will especially help you through this. Your team is here for you and we all love you." Ruby stated as Blake started to calm down. She started to calm down as Ruby stroked her head and rubbed her back. When Ruby's hands brushed by Blake's second set of ears, Blake did something that nobody on Team RWBY had seen, or rather heard, before. She started purring. Ruby smiled at her teammate and decided to keep this as a little secret between the two of them.

After the long and hard fight, the girls decided to bury their adversary, something to which Blake had thanked them for. After the funeral, the team decided to pitch a tent and have a well earned sleep. As they all settled in, Blake pulled Ruby aside.

"Thank you Ruby."

"For what?" Ruby questioned.

"For everything. For being a leader, for being trustworthy, for loving everyone and everything, and for being there when I needed you." Blake then pulled Ruby into a big hug and the two went to the tent. After most were asleep in the camp, Ruby and Blake were still wide awake, sharing each others company on guard. After they switched off with Yang, Blake snuggled in close to a very shocked Ruby.

"Uhhh, Blake?" stuttered an obviously blushing reaper.

"Yes Ruby?

"I thought you only loved ONE person in your life?"

"No, I said I only loved one MAN. I know you like me, you talk in your sleep. Just go to bed." pleaded Blake as Ruby's face turned as red as the cape she wore religiously.

"O-okay Blake."

That night, Ruby went to bed with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

 **As I said up top, this one isn't very good, but it is something. I'm open to suggestions so if you have something you want me to write, by all means send it my way and I'll make something out of it. Soooooooooo yeah. See you guys, gals and everything else inside and out later!**


	4. A Little Lost Rose Part 1

**BAM! Surprise update! I felt a little disappointed with myself after that last chapter, so I decided to write something else! It's a little shorter than the last few but, it's a two parter, so please don't get mad at me. There is some Bumblebee fluff at the end of this part, and for those White Rose lovers out there, next time on Dragon Ball Z! Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss is confused. Ruby hasn't spoken with her in a full day and a half. Usually Weiss can't get the crimson scythe wielder to stop talking for five minutes.

"Excuse me? Ruby Rose, you are acting very immature! I demand you speak to me at once!" The heiress commanded, but to no avail. "Fine then, I'll just have a conversation with Yang."She said as she strolled up to the boxer's side of the dorm.

"Yang, your sister is being a pest!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I've seen this behavior before, so that means YOU have said or done something wrong." the blonde stated very matter of factually.

"How dare you assume that I'm at fault! I have no recollection of any wrongdoing on my part."

"Well, you did mention that ghosts aren't real a few days ago, that might have set something off." Blake recounted.

"How do you even remember such innocuous details?" the stubborn highborn lamented. Blake shrugs nonchalantly and continues reading. "Anyways, how does disproving redundant theories of the undead have any correlation to Ruby that would make her so upset that she would give me the silent treatment?" Weiss pondered, oblivious to the fact the the young Rose had started tearing up. But those tears did not go unnoticed.

"Oh Ruby, are you okay?" asked the loving sister.

"No," Ruby muttered, "I'm not okay. I miss her Yang."

"Oh so she'll talk to you?" cried the flabbergasted Schnee, but little did she know, a whole new storm was brewing. A storm that nobody would ever think was possible.

"Shut up Weiss." whispered the whimpering Ruby.

"Excuse me? How dare you-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ruby screeched as she bolted from the dorm room at top speed, pulling the book from a bewildered Blake's hands.

"Umm, did Ruby just-"

"Yes Blake, Ruby just screamed at the top of her lungs. All thanks to Weiss." Yang preached.

"How is this my fault?"

"You pushed her too far this time Weiss," Yang articulated as her eyes started shifting to the horrifying crimson. "You went to the mom zone. You don't go there with Ruby, and now that you went there," Yang took a deep breath to calm herself down, a trick she learned from Weiss. "You get to find her and apologize."

"But she could be anywhere?!" Weiss pleaded, but to no avail.

"Well, then you better start searching," Yang quickly swiped Weiss' scroll from her pocket, "and dont come back until you do!" Yang bellowed as she pushed the heiress from the dorm room and slammed the door behind her.

"That was cruel, and kinda hot..." Blake trailed away as a smile crept on Yang's face.

"I know..." Yang stated

"Why me..." Weiss sighs to herself as she begins her trek through the Beacon campus in search of a little lost rose.

* * *

 **So, did you like it? Let me know by reviewing, and if you want to know the next time I update this small piece of the internet, hit the little check boxes when you review to follow the story. IIf by some miricle you REALLY like this trash I write, you can check the favorite box too. See y'all next time!**


	5. A Little Lost Rose Part 2

**Hey there! Thank you all for patiently waiting! Here is the second part of this little one shot of mine. I really hope you peeps are enjoying my sad trash. If you do enjoy my sad trash, leave a review to tell me! If you really like my sad trash, hit that little follow box while reviewing and it'll let you know when there is more sad trash! But if you REALLY REALLY like my sad trash, you can add this trash to your favorites! Seriously, thank you for checking out this story. It really means a lot to me. Anyways, enjoy this sad trash!**

* * *

"Ruby Rose! Stop being so childish and come out now! Please? I have cookies! Where are you Ruby."

Weiss looked everywhere, or at least what she thought was everywhere. She searched the library, the cafeteria, the study hall, the fountain, Team JNPR's dorm and even Team CFVY's dorm. All this trouble to find a little lost rose. She couldn't go back to the dorm empty handed, Yang would without a doubt severely injure her. But what if Ruby went back after Weiss left.

Weiss pondered what she should do next while roaming the seemingly endless halls of Beacon Academy, when she started hearing the familiar sound of a very unique and very dangerous weapon opening. The sound of Crescent Rose.

"Of course! The foundry!" Weiss exclaimed as she took off towards the oh so familiar sound. She very cautiously opened the door and peeked inside. The room smelled of grease and sweat from the many students constantly working on perfecting their weapons, and across the room there she spotted the hooded girl with her head down on a table. Weiss carefully stepped into the large work space and began walking towards the huntress in training.

"Umm, hi Ruby." Weiss said very cautiously but with no response from Ruby. Weiss noticed that she was wearing her headphones, so she was tuning out everything about her surroundings. Weiss rolled her eyes, but the she looked at the table that Ruby was working at. The heiress noticed a multitude of wet drop spots on the table. Ruby has been crying, a lot.

"Oh Ruby, I'm sorry," Weiss said to herself. "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry." But then Weiss stopped. She realized that Ruby wasn't listening to her usual rock bands. If she was then Weiss would hear it. Even in this environment.

"What are you listening to Ruby?" Weiss then put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, which still elicited no response. Ruby was fast asleep. Weiss took this opportunity to find out what the scythe wielder was listening to. Weiss slips the headphones over her ears.

"What the..." Weiss was bewildered at what she heard. It was a five second voice recording, and it just kept repeating.

"It's my mom," The heiress jumped as Ruby slid the headphones off of Weiss' head and put them around her own neck. "That voice is the only thing I have of my mom's voice. She recorded it before going on her last mission." Ruby lamented, with fresh tears running down her face.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I had no idea-"

"Stop right there Weiss," Ruby enveloped Weiss in a hug and whispered in her ear. "I forgive you." Now it was Weiss' turn to start crying.

"Why are you so nice to me Ruby? I've been nothing but a snobby brat since I met you, but you don't resent me at all! How can you just be so nice!" Weiss rambled as she sobbed into Ruby's shoulder. Ruby noticed that people were starting to stare and whisked Weiss away, back to the fountain in the courtyard.

"It's okay Weiss. Just let it out." Ruby lulled as the heiress continued to let out her emotions. The first time in a long while.

"Ruby," Weiss looked up. "How old were you when your mom passed away?" Weiss questioned.

"I, I was only three. Yang took the most care of me though. Dad was very distraught for a while after it happened." Ruby replied, almost as if shes said it more than once, which made Weiss start crying even more. "Why are you crying so much Weiss?" Ruby questioned.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I haven't been able to cry in a long time. My father always told me that it wasn't right to show such strong emotions. He said it made us look weak. He's such an awful man Ruby. Please, can we stay here for a while?" Weiss pleaded.

"Yes Weiss. We can stay here for a while. We can stay forever if you want." Ruby replied with fresh tears on her face. But these weren't tears of sadness. These were tears of joy. The joy of consoling her partner in a time of need. A time of real bonding between best friends. Tears of a little lost rose finding home.

* * *

 **Alright! I hope you like sad trash! If you have any ideas for more sad trash let me know via review or private message. Any request is welcome but please keep it PG-13! Thanks again!**


	6. Apologies

**Well, I seem to be on a winning streak here folks! I'm quite proud of this one, and I had a little help too. Thanks to Reeves3 for assistance in this one! You should check out their stuff at /~reeves3 because it is some very good stuff! Anywho, here's the next chapter, It probably wont be as frequent in the next little bit because school is starting soon, so stay tuned for more in the future!**

* * *

Silence at the table. The only speech between the two was the disdainful words of acceptance to the offer of dinner. Of course the tri-toned vixen couldn't actually speak, but a scroll works just as well to relay a message. Then finally, the invitee asked one of the most important questions.

"Why now?" She asked with a lingering sound of rage in her voice. One that she thought wouldn't be going away any time soon. Then Neo typed in response.

"We are the same Ms. Xiao Long. In our current situations at least." She wrote with a crooked smile on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang said as her eyes flared.

"It means we're both alone. Forgotten in a cruel world. Left by the only family we have left."

Neo quickly looked away, probably to wipe the tears she didn't want her former foe to see. Yang slowly started to cool back down as she noticed that the once despicable mutant had become just as broken as herself. But just as quickly as it left, the crooked smile came back.

"What do you mean the only family I have left. Dad's still here." Yang said with worry in her eyes.

"It has come to my understanding that he left for a mission early this morning. Your uncle is taking Ozpin's place in the grander scheme of things, and even your little sister, the one you wish to protect most, has left your side to take matters into her own hands with a new team. They call themselves RNJR don't they?"

That's when the fear started to set in. Yang started to realize that everybody was slowly abandoning her. Her life, her choices, all gone before her eyes. But before Yang could let the tears escape, the dame across the table started typing again.

"And do you want to know what the worst part of this whole life even is?" She asked, the smile she wore before transformed to a quivering frown.

"What. What's the worst part of my life escaping my one armed grasp?" Questioned the shell of the once great huntress in training.

"This is the second life I've seen destroyed this month." Neo slowly typed out, tears freely flowing down her face.

Once the former brawler saw this, she knew that this girl really was the same as herself. She knew that she could cry too. The only things that the two had left now, were each other. Yang wasn't sure what happened to Neo at the Battle of Beacon, but it must have been bad. Nobody knows what happened to Cinder after Ruby went berserk but everybody knows about Roman Torchwick. Eaten alive by the very monsters he helped send towards the school. A fate fit for a villain. But a fate for a family? No.

And with that, Yang stood up and wiped the tears away. She stood tall and proud. She spoke with authority in her voice.

"We are the same. And because of that, we must stay together. We wont forget our past, but we can make it less of us as we grow strong. Together?" Yang asked as she offered her hand to Neo, and she took it with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Yang then enveloped the smaller girl in a gargantuan hug as they let out the last of their tears. But as they finished crying, Yang swore she could have heard something in the wind. A raspy voice. One that had not been used in a very long time. With words which were the last she had heard last from her sister. Ones she wished she had replied to for a long time now.

"I love you."

And now was Yang's chance.

"I love you too sis."

* * *

 **Well, how was it? I hope it meets your expectations. Let me know in a review or private message if you liked it, wanna make a request, do a collab, or just to say hi! Also make sure to hit that follow and favorite before you leave (if you want I guess) and have a lovely day!**


	7. Confession Part 1

**Well, this is amazing! This little pile of trash has surpassed 1000 views! I never would have thought that there would be as many views as there are now! Thank you to everybody who has viewed, followed, made a favorite and reviewed this little puddle of tears. Alright, enough with the mushy stuff, let's get to business. This pairing was suggested by Reeves3. They've been helping out a bunch and I hope to do more stuff with them in the future! Alright, so it's Bumbleby with a little White Rose sprinkled in there so make sure to keep your eyes wide open. Enjoy!**

* * *

A calm, quiet day off at Beacon Academy. With the school week reaching it's climax, two loving sisters do what they haven't done since they left Patch. They sat on the roof and had a nice conversation as all sisters should. With the sun slowly setting over the Emerald forest, lighting up the horizon, Yang Xiao Long asks a question that frankly, should be asked by the younger of the two.

"Hey Rubes, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Yang, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you how you asked Weiss to go on a date with you."

"Uhh-mm," The leader stammered. "ho-how-w d-d-id you know about that?" She jittered out with a blush the shade of the cloak on her back.

"Ruby, it's not hard to figure out. You are constantly at her side, and everybody can see you two holding hands under every table." Somehow the blush got even deeper.

"Well, That's not fair! You shouldn't be peeking!" The little Rose huffed as she crosses her arms.

"Aaanyways, Ruby. How did you exactly approach the, well, the question?" Yang asked nervously.

"Well," She clears her throat. "First I took her to the library balcony under the moonlight, we sat down, started talking, and we started talking about past relationships, or rather the lack there of because SOMEBODY scared away everyone I tried to make friends with!"

Yang scratched the back of her head with a dopey smile on her face as the cloaked girl continued.

"We both had never had a serious relationship before, so I said, 'Can I be your first?'" Ruby recollected with the cutest smile on her face. "Now, WHO does Yang Xiao Long, the prettiest girl in ALL of Beacon Academy (aside from Weiss Schnee) want to not mess up asking out on a date with so bad that she's asking her LITTLE sister for advice hmmm?

The brawler's face immediately erupted in a very large blush as she tried to stammer out the name, but to no avail. After a moment to collect herself, and a drink of the water she brought with her, she was finally able to utter the name of her secret crush.

"It, uhh. It's Blake." Yang said as she looked Ruby dead in her silver eyes.

* * *

With words in hand, and a confident stride, Yang was about to fall apart. She wanted with all her heart to charge into that dorm room and tell Blake that she loved her with the fire of one thousand crystals of Burn. But for some reason, her legs didn't feel quite as up to it. Nor her stomach as it was performing flips that would win her a gold medal in the Olympics. As she stood outside, scroll in hand to unlock the door, all she could think was 'What if she doesn't like me' or 'What if she's disgusted with me'.

But before Yang could muster the spirit to walk through that door, it opened. And who else to come through that door but Blake Belladonna herself. Her beauty throwing Yang off her balance as she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ooh Yang! I'm sorry, did I startle you?" The oblivious feline said with worry in her eyes.

"Oh it's okay Blakey!" Well Xiao Long, it's now or never. "Actually Blake, can I talk to you in private about something?"

"Umm, sure. Lead the way." Nailed it.

The partners make their way to the library, and into Blake's favorite corner, where she perused all kinds of books. This was it.

"What did you want to talk about Yang?"

"Blake, I have something that I need to get off my chest. It isn't easy to say, but I think that this is the best way to do it." As Yang began her well thought out speech, Blake's piercing amber eyes widened.

"Blake, I don't care about what you did because that's behind you. I want to see the you that you want to be. I want to help you be the you that you want to be. I want to be more than just partners. So what do you say, will you be my girlfriend?

Yang nailed it. Every word she wrote down and practiced for at least a week finally paid off. There's no way that this can go-

"No."

Wrong.

* * *

 **Yes I know, I'm an evil person. But make sure you tell me how much of an evil person I am by reviewing! And make sure to follow/favorite so you get notified of when the titulating second part comes up! Goodnight all!**


	8. Confession Part 2

**So, as you all can see, I am on a big writing streak. But as we all know, all good things must come to an end. School is starting in less than a week and the writing will slow down drastically. Not because I want to, but because I want to pass my classes. When I do write, I'm going to try and make the chapters much longer, as to make up for lost time. I might make a story for happy stuff in the future. I'm also thinking of making a separate story for some M rated material if you guys want some of that. Could be graphic, could be gory, could just be smut. If you want it, I'll write it. Also I'm not limited to just female characters, just to let you know. Anyways, LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

A blank stare. A piercing silence. A single tear. Running now. Not from Blake, but from herself. She ran and ran, through the halls, past the gym, along courtyard and back to the dorms. Ruby and Weiss had left to go "shopping" in Vale for the day, so Yang had the room to herself. She had the room to cry.

"Why am I so STUPID," the distraught brawler screamed to herself. "WHY WHY WHY."

She let it all out. She wailed and cried until her voice had left her. Now she was sat on her bed, sitting silent with tears freely flowing. Before she knew it, the sun was setting on the worst day of her life. She was so upset, she didn't hear the door click open.

"Yang?" squeaked out her little sister. "Wanna talk about it?"

The blonde knew that she would be going nowhere if she didn't talk about it. She knew that her little sister was capable of keeping it to herself. So she nodded and took her sisters hand as she was lead back to the roof that they had sat on when Yang had first admitted her crush to the little rose.

"So, what happened?"

"I-I don't know! It all went exactly to my plan! I got it all right and she-"

"She what Yang?" asked the just as tear stained faunus.

"Y-you,"

"Yang, calm down." Ruby said, stroking her sisters hair, a trick that only she knew.

"Blake," she stammered with fresh tears beginning to roll. "why?"

"Why did I say no? Or why am I here?

"Both." Lilac fading to red as Ruby took a cautious step back, wanting to let the two dissolve this conflict in peace

"Yang, I'm sorry. I said no because, I will never be a good girlfriend. All I can do is run. All I will do is run. If we were ever in trouble, I would run and leave you behind and I would never be able to live with myself!" Blake lamented as even more tears threatened to overflow through her beautiful amber eyes. Yang stepped forward.

"Blake. Look at me." as the faunus looked up, Yang smacked her across the face. "How dare you. How dare you think that it wouldn't be me forcing you to save yourself. How dare you thin that I wouldn't destroy anything in my way to make sure you were safe. And HOW DARE YOU think that you would run. You're too stubborn to run if it means you leave your partner behind!"

As Yang lectured Blake, Ruby had been watching with a big smile on her face. Operation Bumblebee is a success.

"Yang, I-"

"Blake, shut up." Yang muttered as she pulled Blake into a passionate kiss. One that the faunus had no objection to.

* * *

It had been a full month since the rooftop. Ruby and Weiss were studying in the library, so the bees had the room to themselves. They were both working on an essay from Dr. Oobleck when Yang asked a question.

"Hey Blakey?"

"Yes Yang?"

"Do you remember that evening on the rooftop?"

"Well duh, I'll never forget it."

"You never told me why you were there."

"Huh, I guess not. Well I was there because Ruby said that you were upset." the faunus recollected. Yang's lilac eyes went wide and a huge grin broke out on her face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing. I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab a book from the library real quick."

"Well, make sure you ask the others how long they'll be, or rather, how long we'll have. Alone." the naughty kitten said in a sultry voice.

"Oh I will."

Yang rushed to the library, not for a book, but to say thank you. As Yang was running she couldn't help but notice, the sun was setting yet again over the Emerald Forest. Yang smiled to herself, thinking of the day that her and Ruby sat on the roof, and they just talked. Like sisters. As soon as Yang finished reminiscing, she arrived at the library and walked up the the sister she knew and loved.

"Hey Rubes, can I ask you a question in private?"

"Umm," the reaper looked to Weiss for approval, who typically rolled her eyes and nodded. "yeah, lead the way!"

* * *

Yang and Ruby once again found themselves on the roof, overlooking the finale of the beautiful sunset. Yang turned her head away from the jaw dropping sight to look at her beloved sister.

"Thank you Ruby."

"For what?"

"For getting me to make my confessions."

* * *

 **So, that was a thing. Little less crying in this bit, just to keep it fresh. Don't want y'all drying out on me! Anyway, bad jokes aside, I hope you liked it! If you did, well, you know the lines. Follow/Favorite/Review. Kisses! (Yes I say 'Kisses' now)**


End file.
